


Found in a Dream

by AngelinLazurite



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Sharing a Bed, everyone was on good terms war or not bc im SAD, linhardt is an artist on the side bc why not, some group chat nonsence, which house did byleth pick? a mystery.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinLazurite/pseuds/AngelinLazurite
Summary: Ferdinand has been having reoccurring dreams about this one guy for five years. He's pretty sure he's fallen for him at this point but who is he? And why does he keep dreaming about him?
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, background caspar/linhardt, background dorothea/edelgard, slight mention sylvain/felix
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a proper fanfic in years, I don't know what I'm doing. 
> 
> Sorry in advance if the writing is super inconsistent. I wrote 4 chapters in a day and I was winging it the whole time lol.

He was seventeen when the dreams started; seated in a large open room surrounded by tables, under the watchful gaze of… someone, he could never remember their face. He was grumbling under his breath between bites of food words long forgotten in the waking world as the man beside him ate in stern silence. He knew immediately that he disliked this man and woke up with a scowl on his face, but for some reason, that man seemed to stick in his mind the rest of the day. 

Ferdinand was not much of an artist, but while he sat in class, he couldn’t help but sketch the man in his notebook, unable to pay attention to the lesson. Who is this man, anyway? He was fairly certain he had never seen him before. He was sure he would have remembered; the man was lanky, with an angular face and a mop of greasy-looking dark, wavy hair that covered one of his citrus green eyes. 

The dreams continued long afterwards, all featuring this dark haired man. It was odd, Ferdinand always thought, his dreams before the man had invaded them were nonsensical and the locations were never consistent between them, but he could swear all of the ones with the man in it were in the same place. Almost all, anyway. Occasionally the dreams ended up with them together in the middle of a forest or out in the desert. 

Nearly every night for five years, he had these dreams. For the longest while, the dislike of the man continued, but over time, he felt himself growing almost fond of him. Their arguments, that Ferdinand could barely remember in the morning, had started shifting to simply heated discussions. The insults he used to have thrown the man’s way, had started softening. 

He was twenty-two when something unexpected happened; the man had started complementing him. He couldn’t remember the circumstances behind it, but he remembered waking with such surprise he nearly fell out of bed. After that, their interactions became even softer. 

Dream Ferdinand’s heart had started beating a little faster in his presence, jolting at the slightest accidental touch. He had started inviting him to tea (or coffee, in the other man’s case) frequently, and their conversations relaxed to the point of being memorable. 

They were rather mundane things, those conversations. Talks of tea or coffee were common as were weapon upkeep, though it surprised Ferdinand to no end when he looked up some of the tips about weapon or armor maintenance and found that his dream self did seem to know what he was talking about. 

After weeks of this, he had started finding himself falling in love with him. A silly thing to do, he thought to himself, falling in love with some man he met in a dream. But he couldn’t deny it anymore. 

Ferdinand had never talked about these dreams to anyone, or at least not at length. He may have mentioned them in passing when he was younger, but something about them always felt far too personal, especially in later years. But this latest dream… 

Ferdinand woke with a start, his cheeks burning. He groaned and hid his face in his hands. 

“Is it a gift? Perhaps for someone you fancy?” the man had asked, his voice laced with… could that be jealousy?

His face had flushed as he responded, “a gift, yes. For you.”

“’Someone you fancy…’” Ferdinand repeated to himself. “’Yes, for you.’ Ugh…” 

How embarrassing…

He needed to tell someone about this. He was falling too deep and he needed to be pulled back before… well. Who knows what could happen. 

He pulled himself out of bed, throwing a hoodie over his t-shirt and left the room, praying he’d find his roommate in their shared space. 

He was lucky; he found Linhardt lounging in front of the TV, a bowl of cereal resting in his lap, watching some documentary Ferdinand knows he’s seen before. 

“Morning, Lin,” he said, sitting in the last inch of the couch that Linhardt hadn’t taken up.

“Mornin’,” Linhardt responded, his voice soft with sleepiness.

“Um…” He hadn’t thought about how he wanted to bring this up. “I, uh… I have something I wish to discuss with you.”

Linhardt frowned and turned the TV down.

“Should I be concerned?” 

“No, no, it is nothing bad. It is just… please do not laugh.”

“Okay...?”

“I have been having these… dreams. About this guy.”

Linhardt’s face broke into a sly smile.

“Dreams about a guy, huh?”

“Please, just. Take me at least a little seriously.”

“Do you know him?”

“No, I do not. That is what I wanted to talk about.”

Ferdinand explained everything he could about the man, about the locations, about their conversations, all the while Linhardt listened intently, frowning a little once the dining hall was mentioned. 

“Hm… Strange…” He muttered, placing the now empty bowl onto the coffee table. “You mentioned that you’ve been drawing this guy, do you have the drawings with you?”

“I do! Hang on.” Ferdinand shot up and jogged back to his room withdrawing the five year old sketchbook he had been maintaining over the years from his shelf and returning, handing it to Linhardt who started flipping through it.

“For someone who isn’t an artist, these are actually pretty good.”

“Five years of drawing the same face over and over,” Ferdinand shrugged, sitting back down and running his fingers through his long orange hair. “You get fairly adept at it. Though I am far from confident in the accuracy.”

“Hm…” Linhardt paused on a series of drawings of the locations. “Since we’re admitting to strange dreams we’ve been having, would it be weird if I told you I know this place.”

“You do?! Where is it?”

“I did just say, ‘strange dreams’, didn’t I?”

“You… dreamt of this place, too?”

“Yeah, I think so. I don’t remember any people in them like your tall, dark, and handsome boyfriend, but I do remember fishing in this pond or taking a nap… basically everywhere.”

“You were dreaming of… sleeping? No,” Ferdinand shook his head, “somehow that does not surprise me. But still… you are being serious about dreaming about this?”

“I am.” Linhardt flipped through the pages back to the most recent drawing. “I wonder why we would be dreaming about the same place… We would’ve had to have been there at some point…”

“Impossible. We lived across the country from each other and neither of us have traveled much outside our hometowns until college.”

“Hm…” 

“How long have you been dreaming of this place?”

“Since I was sixteen, I think.”

“That was… five…” Ferdinand frowned. “Five years ago; same as me.”

“Well, that one might be a coincidence, but who knows. Still, good to know I’m not the only one.”

“Yes… I must say, that is somewhat reassuring, although I am even more curious about that man now…”

“Do you know his name? You haven’t said.”

“No, unfortunately. Like much of our earlier conversations, I tend to forget in the morning. I know I call him something, but…” 

“I have an idea.”

“Yes?”

Linhardt pulled his phone from his sweatpants pocket and took a photo of the most recent drawing before handing the sketchbook back and typing furiously.

“I’m uploading it to my blog. If we’re having similar dreams, maybe this guy is out there, and maybe someone has seen him.”

“Ah.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m crediting you.”

“That is... thank you, I suppose.” 

“Done. Now we wait.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert remembers his past very well. He's been looking for his old lover, but hasn't had much luck yet.

Hubert von Vestra was in love. He had been for some time now. It started with the dreams he had been having for the last five years; the monastery, Edelgard, and… him. He didn’t remember everything at first, but as the dreams kept occurring, he recalled more and more. It had come to the point where the waking world was no longer enough to hold his attention. If it weren’t for Edelgard, he would probably have locked himself in his room a long time ago, sleeping for as long as possible just to relive his past life. Just for the chance to be with him again. But Edelgard’s existence by his side was proof enough that Ferdinand von Aegir was out there somewhere. And he will find him. 

“Hubie,” Dorothea’s voice pulled Hubert out of his head and back to reality. 

The three of them, Hubert, Edelgard, and Dorothea, were seated in the small café in walking distance from their apartment complex, getting breakfast and tea (coffee in Hubert’s case) as was their usual routine. It was a lovely morning, the slight chill of spring was a wonderful contrast with the clear sky, just cold enough to need a sweater, but warm enough to leave the scarves at home. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Dorothea asked, sweetly, her face resting in her hands. “Is it Ferdie, again?”

“Hmph…” Hubert didn’t know how to respond. It wasn’t like him to space out like that. It wasn’t like him to be that easy to read. What has become of him? Perhaps the times have changed.

“It’s nice to see you be so open about this,” Edelgard said, taking a sip of her tea, a smile playing on her lips. “Especially if what you tell me about our past is true.”

“Oh, it was,” Dorothea huffed. “This man would rather die than share anything personal with you.”

Hubert frowned.

“Untrue. I would if she asked. And she had. Several times, in fact.”

“She shouldn’t have HAD to ask, that’s my point!”

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Edelgard cut in with a wave of her hand. “Our relationship is no longer professional, so I imagine it’s a lot easier to be open now. Right, Hubert?”

“Exactly so…” a shrewd smile tugged at his lips, “Your Majesty.”

Edelgard laughed as she stood from the table.

“Very funny. I’m going to get another tea. Do either of you want anything else?”

“I’m craving a pastry. I don’t care which, literally anything would be fabulous.”

“Another coffee, for me.”

Edelgard nodded and approached the counter, wallet in hand. 

Dorothea turned back to Hubert, pulling her phone from her pocket.

“Had another dream about him last night, didn’t you?”

“I did.”

“Any luck finding him?”

“He would be here right now if I had.”

“Fair, fair.” 

Silence fell between the two as Dorothea tapped away on her phone. 

Hubert stared out the window, watching as the plum trees’ blossoms fell gracefully to the ground, painting the sidewalk pink. 

Without warning, Dorothea let out a sharp “oh!” and nearly dropped her phone onto the table.

Hubert quickly turned his head to her causing his neck to ache in protest at the sudden movement. 

“Hubie!”

“What?”

“Look!” She turned her phone to face him, the glare from the window making the image hard to make out. He took the phone from her and nearly dropped it as well at the picture staring back at him.

It was himself. A little crudely drawn, but it was unmistakably himself. 

Hubert quickly scrolled down to read the short paragraph beneath.

‘Man from a Dream-art by my roommate Ferdinand; dream man if you’re out there hmu. My roommate wants to chat ;)’

Hubert snorted and handed the phone back to Dorothea.

“Who posted that, do you know?”

“No idea. Some artist I follow. They haven’t given their name out so I…” She paused, “Do you think this is someone we know? Like Lin or Bernie? Petra, maybe?”

“Probably not Bernadetta, if that post is anything to go by, but I can’t say for sure. However, they clearly know Ferdinand.” 

He pulled out his own phone.

“Give me the link, I’m contacting them.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert contacts Ferdinand. Some flirting ensues.

Linhardt’s phone chimed as a new notification popped up. It had only been about an hour since he posted the drawing, and Ferdinand would not shut up about ‘are you really taking this seriously?’, ‘why did you word the post that way?’, ‘no one is going to be looking for him with that’. It didn’t matter how many times Linhardt insisted that if someone saw him or someone who looked like him, they’d get a message about it, whether they wanted one or not and a joke description is easier to remember than a serious one. Linhardt had just resigned himself to the conclusion that Ferdinand just didn’t understand social media when he checked the notification contents. He grinned, nudging Ferdinand with his foot, and handing the phone over.

‘I have been made aware of the post you have made this morning and I would like to message Ferdinand, please. I am the man he drew, as unbelievable as it may sound. I have been having dreams about him as well. If this is the same Ferdinand, anyway.’

The account the message was sent from was a new one with DMs open. Ferdinand looked up at Linhardt. 

“I think you owe me an apology,” Linhardt said smugly, poking him with his foot again.

“I… apologize. That was… surprisingly effective.”

“And lucky. Guess someone he knew follows me if he responded that quick.”

“Yes…” 

Ferdinand pulled out his phone to message back, handing Linhardt’s back to him.

Ferdiebirdie: Hello! I am Ferdinand!

HvonVestra: Hubert von Vestra.

Hubert… yes that was his name… Ferdinand was sure it was. It sounded right. 

Ferdiebirdie: Hubert… I am afraid to say that I could not recall your name until now…

HvonVestra: I’m not surprised. That appears to be fairly common. I’m probably one of a couple who fully remember these things.

Ferdiebirdie: I apologize, I do not know if I follow. These dreams… do you know what they are then?

HvonVestra: Memories. A past life. I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t met two others who had them as well.

Ferdiebirdie: And when did yours start? I am wondering if there is a significance to it.

HvonVestra: Five years. Same as you, I imagine.

Ferdiebirdie: … yes, actually. I suppose the two others you know are the same?

HvonVestra: They are. The same day as well. I believe it was the day the professor joined the academy, if you remember that much.

Ferdiebirdie: I have no idea what you mean, unfortunately, but I will take your word for it.

HvonVestra: What do you remember? Besides me, of course.

Ferdiebirdie: Not much, sorry to say. Locations, mostly. 

Ferdiebirdie: The dining hall, the gardens, the dorms, the church.

Ferdiebirdie: I mostly remember us chatting in the gardens. I am drinking tea and you, coffee.

HvonVestra: I’m… rather flattered.

Ferdiebirdie: Can I ask… what is my favorite tea?

HvonVestra: Ah, looking for proof that I am who I say I am?

HvonVestra: You have three favorites, if I remember correctly. Seiros Tea, Almyran Pine Needles, and the Southern Fruit Blend.

Ferdiebirdie: …you prefer coffee, but if it had to be tea; Cinnamon or Dagda Fruit Blend.

HvonVestra: It’s been too long, Mr. von Aegir.

Ferdiebirdie: I suppose I could say the same, but clearly you remember far more than I do you.

HvonVestra: It’s no matter. As I’ve said, it seems to be common. 

HvonVestra: We have all the time in the world to catch up. 

HvonVestra: That is… if you wish.

Ferdiebirdie: I do! Of course I do! 

Ferdiebirdie: My dear Hubert, I have wanted nothing more these past few months.

Ferdiebirdie: I do have one question, though.

HvonVestra: And that is?

Ferdiebirdie: I have only remembered up to our… confession. With the drink exchange. How… much farther did our relationship go? 

HvonVestra: How much detail are you willing to hear me go into? 

Ferdiebirdie: …OH. Goddess, please spare me from those sorts of details!

Ferdiebirdie: Damn you, von Vestra, I just know you are laughing at me wherever you are. You know what I meant! 

HvonVestra: Why, do you not wish to engage with me that way anymore?

Ferdiebirdie: You… Now wait just one moment… I did not wish to imply… 

HvonVestra: Made you flustered, did I?

HvonVestra: We were married, Ferdinand. 

Ferdiebirdie: OH. 

HvonVestra: Perhaps this discussion would be best had over the phone?

Ferdiebirdie: Ah! Yes! Of course! Hold on!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group plans to meet up, but it seems half of them have hit a delay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannd here's the group chat nonsense lol.

The two spoke for some time afterwards, eventually creating a group chat between Hubert, Ferdinand, Linhardt, Dorothea, and Edelgard, discussing their past lives. It was nice, Ferdinand thought. He and Linhardt were several hours away and presently didn’t have the time to drive over to where the others were, but between the nightly calls from Hubert and the group chat, he felt as if the wait was bearable.

It was winter by the time the five were able to meet up. They had decided on a halfway point between their cities to spend a week. In that time, Linhardt had found Caspar in much the same method as before; drawing him and writing out a jokey description asking for a message. As it turned out, Caspar himself had already been following his account and was quick to DM. He was apparently in the area and jumped immediately at the opportunity to see the others. 

The snow was piling up outside as Linhardt, Caspar, and Ferdinand waited in the lobby. Linhardt and Caspar’s suitcases already stored away in their shared room while Ferdinand’s rested at his feet. He had been planning to share with Hubert, but if the weather kept up… he may have to crash on the couch instead.

He checked his phone as Linhardt fell asleep on Caspar’s shoulder beside him. It was starting to get fairly late and he was starting to worry they had gotten themselves stuck. 

-BLACK EAGLE STRIKE FORCE-

Ferdie: Are you guys alright? We have been waiting for a while

Opera Queen!: Nearly there! Traffic is soooo bad rn

Edie: Weve been stuck behind this infiniti for the past hour and do I wish I could use magic because im about to lose it on this guy.

Opera Queen!: SAME. I miss magic so much right about now. It seriously SUCKS this lifetime doesnt have it

Edie: Mr. SWRDMN, I hope you have a miserable time at your destination.

CASPAR: HIS LISCENCE PLATE IS SWORDMAN??? LMAO???

Opera Queen!: Well now im hoping its not someone we knew… bc that sounds like a couple people, doesnt it?

Edie: Well, whoever it is, if we werent on bad terms before, I hate them now.

Ferdie: What did this SWRDMN do??

Edie: He keeps slowing down far more than necessary and we cant get around him without him going around US. 

Edie: I dont understand who this guy thinks he is.

Opera Queen!: UGH im telling hubie to go around him again. I HAVE to see who this clown is

Edie: ok good luck with that. Its really dark.

Opera Queen!: OMG

Edie: ??

Opera Queen!: WAIT HOLD ON

Edie: ???? WHO IS IT??? Do we actually know them????

Opera Queen!: !!!!! [sent a photo] 

Ferdie: Is that…?

CASPAR: FELIX???/??

CASPAR: AND IS THAT SYLVAIN???

Edie: WHAT?! 

sleepy bitch disease: are those wedding rings i see?

sleepy bitch disease: lol good for them

CASPAR: PULL THEM OVER! 

Hubert: No time. I’ll try to get in touch later. 

Edie: HUBERT!! EYES ON THE ROAD!! 

Opera Queen!: GO AROUND THEM AGAIN I HAVE A MESSAGE FOR SYLVAIN

Edie: NO! Can we please just get to the hotel!! You can flip him off later!!

Opera Queen!: Awww but Edieeeeee!

Edie: NO!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk when chapter 5 will be done lol. i'm like halfway through it and im not satisfied with it yet. there might be a 6th chapter but who knows. I almost want to do a full series or something with this au bc idk its fun to imagine what the others are up to but i do not have that kind of time or energy lol. maybe ill do some chat fics of some kind later related to this one bc i had a lot of fun writing that. we'll see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert and Ferdinand reunite and settle in for the night.

It took another thirty minutes before the rest of the Strike Force arrived at the hotel. Dorothea was quick to find Ferdinand, Caspar, and Linhardt and pull them each into a warm hug. 

“It’s so nice to see you all again!” She exclaimed, pulling back from Ferdinand just in time for Edelgard to approach and follow suit. 

“You as well! Though my memories are still… hazy.”

“That’s alright,” Dorothea responded with a smile, “you remember the important things, right?” She winked and moved aside, gesturing behind her.

Ferdinand followed her hand and caught sight of Hubert, a backpack slung over one shoulder. Hubert smiled his usual cold smile, raising a hand to Ferdinand and lowering his bag to his feet. 

Ferdinand leapt forwards, taking his hand and pulling Hubert into an embrace. He could feel Hubert’s gloved hands, still cold from the snow outside, firmly against his back and neck. He could smell the all too familiar scent of coffee clinging to his clothes. The little skin Ferdinand had access to was warm and it took everything in him not to press a kiss to it. Not in public.

Hubert sighed against his shoulder, hugging him a little tighter.

“Hope I didn’t make you wait too long?”

“No, not at all, my dear Hubert.” Ferdinand pulled away slightly to get a better look at his husband’s face. He seemed less tired than he used to in their past life; his features less gaunt and pale and the bags under his eyes near nonexistent. Less vampiric, as Linhardt would have put it, but still as handsome as ever. 

Hubert smiled, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Ferdinand’s ear.

“You haven’t changed a bit, Prime Minister.” 

“Hm, I could almost say the same to you, Minister von Vestra, though it appears that would not be entirely accurate.” 

“How so?”

“You look very well, for one,” Ferdinand smiled mischievously as Hubert narrowed his eyes. So it was a playful argument he was after, was he? Very well, he’ll bite.

“Implying I did not before?”

“As well as a corpse could be, I suppose.”

“A corpse, you say? You wound me, my dear Prime Minister.” 

“Oh, come now, I did say you look well.”

“I was under the impression you thought I was handsome as I was. Were you lying, my love?”

“I was not!”

“So, you’re attracted to corpses, is that what you’re saying?”

“Gah! No! Too far!”

“Apologies,” Hubert chuckled. “I would loathe to end this discussion so soon, but I’m rather cold, so shall we?”

“Oh, of course!” 

It took a bit to get the rooms sorted out, but before long everyone had started getting settled into their rooms. It was very dark out by this point, Linhardt was far beyond being woken up for anything so the Strike Force decided it was best to simply settle in for the night and hang out in the morning. 

Ferdinand found himself seated at the edge of the queen sized bed he and Hubert were going to share. Ah… going to share… that’s something they hadn’t done in a long time…

Ferdinand’s memory of his past life was a lot more clear now that he was speaking with Edelgard and the others, but much of it was still focused around Hubert. Probably for the best, he thought, better Hubert than his father or Edelgard. Easier to avoid going back to his old ways of one-upmanship. It was nice, however, to recall the good times with them.

Ferdinand brushed his hand across his ring finger, disappointed once again that the ring was no longer present as he watched Hubert start to change for bed. He flushed at the sight of his bare back and quickly started busying himself with braiding his hair back. He should be used to this by now, but he never was. It always felt dirty, somehow, at least when they were not planning on being intimate. 

“You should do your hair more often.” Hubert remarked, taking a seat beside him. His pajamas were dark in color as to be expected, but something about the sight of him in such modern clothing was amusing. Ferdinand suppressed a smile as he responded.

“You have told me as such before.” Ferdinand finished the braid off and tying it. “It is time consuming and I only bother at night so there are less tangles in the morning. I have told you this plenty of times already.”

He chuckled. 

“So you have.” 

A hand brushed against his orange braid and caressed the end.

“I’m glad you ended up growing it out again.”

“Much like before, it was not out of fashion, but having no time to cut it. But I am glad I left it.”

Hubert raised his hair to his lips, kissing it, lightly.

“I am… glad you still approve.” He added. 

“Of course.” 

The two settled down and turned the lights out, Ferdinand resting his head against his husband’s shoulder.

“I will have to purchase new rings, won’t I?” 

“That… I know I am not normally one to concern myself over this, but what will people say? Getting married so soon?”

Hubert scoffed. 

“What do they know? We’ve been together longer than they realize. Married once before. So long as it ‘works out’, who cares if it happened so soon?” He kissed the top of Ferdinand’s head. “We know the truth. That’s what’s important.”

“I suppose you are right, as usual.” 

“I’m not always right.”

“No? You always acted like it.”

“I was incorrect.”

“Well, at least you finally admit it.”

Hubert chuckled and tugged Ferdinand a little closer, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“I never asked, but I did not miss Dorothea and Edelgard’s wedding did I?”

“You did not. They were planning for next spring.”

“Oh, thank goodness. I would have hated to miss it.”

“They know. They were hoping you’d turn up before then.”

“How kind of them! I hope I do not miss more important weddings.”

“I feel the same. Shame we seem to have missed Mr. Fraldarius and Mr. Gautier’s, or whatever their surnames might be now.”

“A shame, but that is just assuming they would have invited us.”

“Hm, point taken.”

Silence fell for a moment as the two relaxed into the warmth of the other.

“I do hope Bernadetta and Petra could be there as well.”

“I have been doing all I can, but you can only do so much when one is likely still a recluse and the other might be living in another country.”

Ferdinand sighed.

“If only Linhardt could remember either of them properly, we could find Bernadetta fairly easily, I would think. She could be following his blog.”

“She could be,” Hubert responded, thoughtfully. “We’ll have to discuss this with Linhardt in the morning. So far his method has been the most effective.”

“Besides random chance?” 

“Besides random chance. I will have to find a way to contact Mr. Gautier and Mr. Fraldarius.” 

“Oh, I am sure the group chat will be way more lively after that.”

Hubert chuckled.

“I imagine Mr. Gautier alone will cause quite the stir.”

“Want to bet how long he will last before Dorothea blocks him?”

“Hm…” Hubert considered this for a moment. “One hour.”

“Within the first five minutes.”

“Winner buys the other a drink of their choosing?”

“Deal.”

Hubert was the first to fall asleep, his breathing slowed and even, his cheek resting gently against his lover’s head. Ferdinand nuzzled against his neck, allowing himself follow suit, and for the first time in five years, he didn’t need to dream of Hubert von Vestra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely pleased with how this turned out, but I hope it was enjoyable anyway. I had fun writing it at least.  
> I am considering doing a one shot chapter of what Felix and Sylvain were up to but otherwise I might shelve this AU for now. I might come back to it later. We'll see. 
> 
> Like I said at the start, it's been a LONG time since I last wrote fanfiction like this and I do apologize for it being a bit rough around the edges. I'm hoping to start writing these things more often so hopefully future projects will be a bit more polished. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
